Contentment
by DescendingSnow
Summary: Aisha finds herself in a place, too different from her own.


Aisha winced as her health dove to dangerous levels. She looked up seeing Scar raise his sword high up. Her mind blanked. The sword swung down. The pendant at her belt glowed and magic lashed out.

Aisha closed her eyes as a blinding light enveloped the place. A clash of metal resounded as she opened them slightly. Her eyes widened as she looked over the boy's back.

"Elsword?" It came out as a whisper. She winced at the soft tone of her voice.

He looked back and Aisha was surprised to not see the feral and predatory look in his eyes but kind and caring. For a moment, she wondered if he was truly the Elsword she knew.

He frowned. Not in the way of annoyance that she was familiar of but one of concern?

'I've never seen him like this before since a long time.' She thought. That's when she noticed the figure in front of him. Elsword followed her gaze and quickly deflected Scar's sword away, hauling her under his arms.

"Eh?" She muttered in shock as he put her down somewhere farther.

"Stay there for a bit." He told her before rushing over to Scar.

Aisha was miffed for a bit seeing him put her aside but watched in shock as he continued attacking Scar calmly.

'Elsword's not taunting him?' She thought, looking back to the numerous times of his recklessness leading to more trouble. She thinned her lips and stood up. Low health but still capable of fighting.

She heard him shout something and looked at him just as Scar loomed over her.

"Huh?" She stared, fear paralyzing her senses. It was simply a replay of what happened before.

In a flash, Elsword quickly rose his sword in defiance to Scar's. She vaguely wondered how he crossed the distance in less than a few seconds.

"Aisha, move!" He shouted and deflected the sword to the side once more. He lured him away from where Aisha was, taking on his attacks with only a slight twitch.

Aisha studied them. Elsword was able to stand up after taking all his attacks. She blinked in confusion. But, he never could do that before. His attacks...It wasn't his usual style.

Elsword spun on his feet, inducing a small whirlwind finishing the demon general off. He heaved a sigh of relief before walking over to Aisha. He held a hand out and Aisha took it, just noticing that she collapsed to the floor earlier.

"Aisha, are you alright?" He asked, voice laced with so much concern. One that had her confused.

"I…" She cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

He frowned once again before taking out a reddish vial. "Here, drink this. Might make you feel better."

Aisha took it with a shred of concern at his kindness but drank it nonetheless. She felt lighter and much more rational after it. The empty vial dissapeared in a burst of lights when she took a deep breath and calmly assessed the situation as fast as she could.

'There's only one reason why Elsword would be acting like this.' She sighed.

"Thank you for saving me." She told him with utmost sincerity that made Elsword look at her weirdly.

"Aisha, what?" She looked up and at his eyes filled with confusion. "You're acting weird."

Her lips twitched to a soft smile, remembering when her Elsword said that. If she was younger, she would've just chide him for taking on a monster by himself but she wasn't. Her eyes shadowed at the last thought.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense but I'm not your Aisha but a different one. Like a doppelganger from a parallel world." Ok, maybe she made that too confusing but even she was confused why she was here. She thought afterwards, trying to think of a simpler explanation.

"Ah, alright then." Elsword said offhandedly, making her mutter a sound of confusion. "Can you go back to your own home?"

"Y, you understood?" She asked tentatively, unsure if she heard it right.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" He asked with curiousity that seemed so genuine that she felt bad for asking.

Her Elsword would've just said, "Make it simpler, grapehead!" and she would sigh whilst explaining it in a way with mockery, taking delight in his reaction.

"Aisha?" Elsword called as she snapped out of her haze.

"Ah, sorry. I spaced out there." She clutched her head, eyes tightly closed. 'Ah, that was unlike me.'

Elsword stared at her again. He looked like he was debating about something. Aisha kept quiet as he did so, waiting patiently for him to come to a decision for she too, was trying to think of a solution to her predicament.

She didn't know how she transported to a different world so she's currently at a lost on what to do to actually return.

The only thing she remembered was the fear of dying even though she didn't have to with the resurrection stones, a magic violently reacting and a blinding light. Other than those that was it.

"Alright." Elsword spoke through the silence and faced her again. "Do you know how to return to your home?" He asked once again.

She considered lying and saying yes, not wanting to bother him any further but she might do something that will change their plans if she walks around their world unannounced.

She pouted at her lack of choices, something she haven't done in a while. The others criticized her in such actions but, 'Shouldn't I be able to make something out of this?' She huffed.

Reluctantly, she shook her head. Nothing bad would happen, she tried to convince herself.

* * *

Taking note of her attitude and antics, Elsword quickly deduced what kind of person this 'Aisha' acted. He wasn't an idiot but from what he'd seen, she doesn't mean harm.

His eyes narrowed fractionally. Not intentionally. He silently added.

He held out his hand. 'She doesn't mean harm so I'll give her the benefit of doubt.'

* * *

"Stay with us for a while." He told her. "Until you're able to come home."

Aisha reluctantly, very reluctantly took his hand and immediately she felt the differences between this Elsword and her Elsword.

His hand felt rougher and worse for wear. She thought back to the brief moment when he fought Scar. He created winds and tremendous forces from sheer strength. She let go, looking at his confused expression.

"Nice meeting you." she greeted him as a stranger. How much did he train for his hands to turn like this? She mused. "I'm mostly called a dimension witch but you can call me anything you'd like."

Elsword quickly caught on to what she was trying to do and reciprocated her attempt. "Same here, People often call me…uh…" He blushed. "Lord Knight but you can call me Elsword while we're here."

Aisha could certainly see why people call him that.

"Ok then, Elsword." He laughed.

"Shouldn't you do this when meeting the others?" She smiled sheepishly and gave a short laugh.

"Haven't thought that far… I'll just reintroduce myself with the others."

"Suit yourself."

The walk back to the town was silent and Aisha was used to that. Whenever she and the gang finished a quest, they would all be too tired to chatter senselessly.

"Elsword!" A worried voice called out. Aisha quickly teleported away, suddenly feeling shy which she wasn't supposed to feel. She hid anyway.

"I'm being weird." She muttered and calmed herself. She peeked at the group and discerned the differences from her own.

Elsword was being scolded by her lookalike. The others were either laughing at them or simply watching although some quipped making Elsword face them with a narrowed eyes or a bright smile. Her eyes softened at their antics, feeling a bit nostalgic and hoping. It's rare for her to ever see the others playing around, not with their circumstances.

She saw Elsword look at her hiding place and quickly retreated back. Her heart was pounding loudly, enough that she could hear it.

"Aisha!" He called out. Taking another deep breathe, she chanced another peek and saw him walking towards her.

"Here, don't be afraid." He reached to her place quickly and offered a hand. She gulped and took it, trying her best not to let her nervousness show.

'What would the others say?' At that question, she calmed down and thought about their usual dismissal of her state if she ever got herself into one in her world. Her expression took a bright facade and gripped his hand tighter.

Elsword looked at her weirdly at that but didn't ask her about it. As they neared the group, she let go.

"Hello, my name's Aisha Landar as Elsword called out but you can just call me by my surname to avoid confusion. I'll be intruding to your party for a while until I get back home, is that alright?" She spoke continuously, taking a breathe after.

"Eh, eh?" Aisha pointed at her. "Why do you have my name and look like me?!"

She was about to answer but Elsword beat her to it.

"She's from another world."

That seemingly shut down any questions they had, Landar internally smiled as she watched any opened mouths close shut.

"How did you get here?" Rena asked her softly. It was not like the commanding tone she was used to.

( _"Aisha, why did you deviate from the plan?"_

 _"Ara was in danger so I -"_

 _"I'm not that weak that I'd fall to such an attack, Aisha."_

 _"I, I know that, but - !"_

 _"Don't ever do this again, Aisha. The others can take care of themselves so stay in position."_

 _"…I'll try, Rena." A sigh from her._

 _"I didn't expect anything more from you." She walked away and so did the others._

 _"…I'm sorry."_ )

"I don't know…" She answered honestly before continuing.

"I was about to get killed by Scar when I just found myself looking at him." She looked at Elsword.

"Yea, it's true. I just found her appearing behind me." Aisha glared at Elsword.

"Fighting Scar?"

"A, ah, I was just searching for materials but you knoooo -" He tried for a lighter talk but failing badly.

"You and I will have a serious talk Els." Aisha stalked towards him.

"Fighting Scar ALONE?!" and Landar tuned her out at the succeeding tirade.

The others were looking at her curiously which was in Landar's standards, uncomfortable as she turned towards them. 'And I wondered how they're taking all of this me coming from a different world in a stride. They're too calm and lax, it would have been bad if the others were here instead of me.'

"Um…do you have any thing you want to say?" She asked.

"Huhuhu." Everyone looked towards Lu as she laughed. "Have I become a renowned figure in the demon realm in your world?"

"Lu…" Ciel reprimanded.

"Ease up, Ciel! I am quite curious seeing Aisha in another form." She laughed. "I should be one of the best even in another world you know!"

"Y - yea!" Landar piped reluctantly trying to hold a happy expression. Lu frowned at the obviously forced smile. "Ciel - I mean, in our world - always gives us updates every so often."

"Is there something wrong with my alternate self?" She inquired politely and softly at Landar's increasingly panicking state.

"Well, not that there's anything WRONG per se. Just…a little bit on the dark side." Landar winced, finding herself unable to lie. "A little bit."

Just as she finished, her mouth widened in shock for some unknown reason to the crew as she hurried to elaborate further. Her mind told her to stop speaking vaguely as her teammates never truly appreciated that.

"You were able to revert back to your…uh…" She trailed off, looking for the right words to say. "Adult form."

As she said that, Lu's frown grew more prominent. "I assume it didn't exactly went well?"

Landar bit her lip and looked at Ciel. "There were repercussions to the sudden influx of demonic energy to the contract."

She spoke fast that some barely managed to caught on to what she was saying although Lu's face wore a sad and regretful expression. "Ah…Ciel paid the price, didn't he?"

Landar nodded grimly as Lu continued on. "And my other self didn't do anything?"

Landar was about to give an answer before deciding not to and looking away. She still said something nonetheless.

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head looking deeply pained that Lu felt that she had to do something to rectify that.

"A, ah! My other self must have been an idiot! Haha, that must be it!" She loudly proclaimed, laughing nervously.

"Lu, that isn't technically the point here." Ciel groaned and buried his face, making Lu look at her with mock frustration.

"Shut up, Ciel!" It was harmless banter to cheer her up but it just brought back some nasty memories. She's comparing them far too much.

( _"Lu, they were referring to something else."_

 _"Ugh, shut up, Ciel." Kicked to the ground. "And what have I told you about interrupting me and calling me that, hm?"_

 _Another kick as his face skid the ground. "That should teach you a lesson."_

 _"I sincerely apologize for my lack of manners, my lady."_

 _"Hmm~ Not far from there but almost. Good job, Ciel!"_

 _"I am not worthy of your praise, my lady."_

 _"Of course, you aren't!" She stalked away._

 _"Ciel? Are you…?"_

 _"I am quite alright, miss Aisha. If you would excuse me, I have to go after my lady."_

 _"Wait. Why…do you still follow her? Even after all that she's done…"_

 _"You don't know her like I do, miss Aisha and please refrain from doubting my loyalty to my lady. My life is hers to use." He walked away._

 _"I don't understand…"_ )

Elesis took one quick look at her sad expression and clapped her hands.

"Enough of the sad stuff then, okay?" She grinned at her. Landar gave a smile of her own in gratitude.

"Do you know how to get back home, Landar?" She shook her head.

"I don't know how I even got here so I was wishing that you'd accept my presence at the meantime…?" She trailed off, a bit afraid. "Just until I get back home."

"Aww!" Rena quickly enveloped her in a hug, overwhelmed by the desire to glomp her. "You'll always have a place here!"

Landar was surprised at the fast show of affection before settling comfortably. "Mm." She muttered.

The others looked at Landar's soft expression and had to double take. 'How are the us from her world treat her to be so happy from a hug?' All of them thought.

As Elsword and Aisha came back to the group, Landar's pendant began glowing. Rena broke the embrace as Landar held the pendant.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"I think my pendant is sending me back home." Landar was certainly feeling the tapestry and threads of time and space coiling around her.

"So fast?" Ara whined. "But we just met and we haven't known each other yet."

Landar smiled at them wistfully. "I know but it's enough." She closed her eyes.

"All of you treat each other as a family and it's enough to know that we had a chance to be like you. To be happy." Tears welled in her eyes and a single tear streaked down her cheeks.

"But we didn't. I'm alright with just knowing that." She gazed at all of them. "Please, continue to be happy and…live my own share of living a happy and peaceful life."

At that, she bowed her head, the pendant glowed brightly and she vanished.

Rena fell on her knees sobbing. "She was so, so sad. So much that I felt all her emotions slam into me."

Raven knelt beside her and clenched his hand around hers. Rena quickly took comfort on his chest.

"Why? What happened that made her clamp up like that? She was nearly broken from everything and yet she's still trying. Where were we?!" She continued shouting.

The others looked at Rena with mixed emotions. They never truly understood an elf's ability to empathize with others but from the brief moment they were with Landar. They saw what she was getting on. All the while Aisha was confused.

"Huh, what happened?"

* * *

"Aisha, wake up!" Aisha woke up to the sound of Elsword's shouts.

"Els…?" Elsword froze at the nickname. It's been so long since she called him that and it stopped when he - He shook his head.

"Ugh, what were you doing, grapehead?! I just saw you unconscious at Scar's place!" He shouted at her as he secured his hold. 'Why is Aisha so light?' he thought.

"Mmm, I had a weird dream…" Elsword rolled his eyes at that.

"I'd guess if you were sleeping near a place where the demon lord was sealed." He snarked. Aisha rested her head on his shoulder making him groan.

"Don't fall asleep now. You're not exactly light you know!" It was weird seeing her so passive but he was still carrying her and would much rather do it easily.

"I saw us, a different us." She continued on, dazed. "They were different. You were so smart and strong and Lu was cheerful. Ciel was even teasing her. Rena was back to her usual mother hen self. The others were fine, too."

"Ugh, snap out of it…" He was growing increasingly uncomfortable and tried to shuffle her to a convenient position.

"They were happy, Els…" He heard her voice shook and looked down at her crying.

"Aw, dammit." He muttered as an insane idea came to his head. Aisha still looked in a trance when he sighed exasperatedly. He stopped on his tracks and took a deep breath.

"Wake up, Aisha. This isn't a dream! I don't care if you just want to stay there but your ours and we won't let anyone take you away!" He shouted at her as her eyes drooped. He was going to keep on going when he heard her speak.

"Mm, I know. That's why I'll…keep going. As your own…witch…" She fell asleep. He resumed running, clicking his tongue.

"You don't have to, idiot. You're already doing perfectly well to keep us all sane." The town came into sight and the rest of the travel was spent listening to the quiet roar of the volcano.


End file.
